supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sam, durchgeknallt
Sam, durchgeknallt ist die elfte Episode der fünften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Ein früherer Jäger namens Martin, der gerade in einer Anstalt ist, ruft Sam und Dean an und will Hilfe bei der Lösung eines Falls in der psychischen Anstalt. Die beiden schleichen sich selbst als Patienten ein und forschen nach dem Monster, welches Patienten angreift. Doch ihre Einsperrung sorgt dafür, dass ihre inneren Dämonen gegeneinander ausgespielt werden. Handlung In Ketchum, Oklahoma im "Glenwood Springs Psychiatric Hospital" ist eine Frau, Susan, beim Psychiater, die ihre Tabletten nicht mehr nimmt und der Arzt sieht sich ihre Akte an, in dem ein Artikel über einen Jungen ist, der in einem Feuer gestorben ist. Sie ist der Überzeugung, dass ein Monster sie holen würde, wenn sie schläft. Sie glaubt, dass das Monster ihre Zimmergenossin Annie getötet habe. Sie glaubt auch, dass das Monster real sei. Doch ihr Psychiater versichert ihr, dass Monster nicht real seien und Annies Tod ein Selbstmord sei. Als sie wieder in ihre Zelle kommt, sieht sie ihren Sohn auf dem Foto an und als die Wärter das Licht ausschalten, hört sie etwas und sieht, dass die Schrauben sich von selbst lockern. Sie schreit um Hilfe, doch die Nachtschwester glaubt, dass sie nur halluzinieren würde. Der Patient in der Zelle gegenüber von ihr sieht, dass sie um Hilfe ruft und dann nach hinten gezogen wird. Als die Nachtschwester später in die Zelle geht, ist Susan bereits tot, ihre Pulsadern sind aufgeschlitzt. Dean geht mit Sam in eben diese psychische Anstalt, wo Sam Dr. Fuller berichtet, dass er niedergeschlagen sei, weil er die Apokalypse begonnen hätte. Er berichtet ihre Geschichten der letzten Zeit, und dass sie versuchen die Apokalypse aufzuhalten. Zunächst denkt der Doktor nur Sam wäre verrückt, doch dann sagt Dean, dass Sam nicht Schuld an der Apokalypse habe und bittet den Arzt Sam so schnell wie möglich zu heilen, damit sie weiter durchs Land fahren und Dämonen jagen können. Danach werden beide eingeliefert. Zuerst werden sie untersucht, ziehen dann ihre Krankenhausuniformen an und werden zusammen gesteckt. Die beiden wollen Martin Creaser finden, einen Jäger, der John mal gerettet hat. Sam sagt, dass er sich Sorgen um Dean mache, wegen den Toden von Jo und Ellen. Dean will nicht darüber sprechen, und in dem Moment sehen sie Martin. Er erkennt die beiden und erzählt ihnen über die Tode, die hier in den letzten vier Monaten geschehen sind. Die Ärzte glauben, es seien Selbstmorde, doch Martin glaubt das nicht. Er berichtet, dass nur einige glaubwürdige Patienten es gesehen haben. Dr. Fuller kommt zu ihnen und nimmt Sam und Martin zur Morgengruppe mit, Dean soll dann in die Nachmittagsgruppe. Ted, der Patient, der den Mord von Susan gesehen hat, erzählt von dem Monster, doch Fuller unterbricht ihn und sagt, es gäbe keine Monster. Sie sollen sich benehmen, sonst würde Fuller ihn wegbringen lassen. Dean spielt ein Brettspiel gegen sich selbst und seine Doktorin kommt zu ihm, die ihm gleich einige Fragen stellt und im Gegenzug dazu darf Dean seine Fragen stellen. Dean möchte wissen, ob sie schwarzen Rauch gesehen habe, was sie verneint. Dean gibt zu, dass er noch nie eine Beziehung gehabt habe, die länger als zwei Monate ging. Dann möchte sie über Deans Vater sprechen. Dean und Sam treffen sich später auf dem Gang und haben vor, mit Ted zu sprechen. Als Dean gehen will, steht eine Frau, Wendy, vor ihm, die ihn küsst und ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern gibt. Später treffen sich die beiden wieder auf dem Gang, um zu Ted zu gehen, der gerade schreit. Sie bekommen die Tür auf, doch da ist Ted schon tot, erhangen. Dean und Sam gehen später in die Leichenhalle und Sam entdeckt ein Loch in Teds Kopf und sagt, dass es bis ins Gehirn führe. Während Sam den Schädel aufsägt, hält Dean Wache vor dem Raum. Während Sam bemerkt, dass das Gehirn ganz trocken ist, kommt Dean herein und sagt, dass jemand kommen würde. Sam legt das Gehirn wieder in den Kopf und die Schädeldecke darauf. Dean schiebt ihn wieder in die Kühlkammer und in dem Moment kommt die Schwester herein. Sie möchte wissen, was die beiden in der Leichenhalle machen, worauf Dean seine Hose herunterzieht und sich verrückt stellt. Die beiden treffen sich mit Martin und berichten ihm, was sie herausgefunden haben. Sie fragen Martin, der ihnen ein Bild eines Gespenstes zeigt, welches die Menschen so tötet, wie es jetzt passiert. Silber kann ihn bei Berührung töten, doch es könne sein, dass es sich als Mensch tarnt. Nur mit einem Spiegel könne man die wahre Gestalt sehen. Dean sagt, dass die Anstalt der perfekte Ort für das Wesen sei, da niemand den Zeugen Glauben schenke. Dean steht im Gang und sieht in durch Spiegel die Patienten an. Seine Ärztin kommt zu ihm und fragt was er tut und Dean sagt ihr die Wahrheit. Sie fragt, warum Dean jagen muss und er antwortet, dass er alle retten müsse. Die Ärztin will wissen, wie er das machen will, und Dean sagt, dass sie kurz vor der Apokalypse seien und wenn er die Leute nicht rettet, wird es niemand tun. Sie meint, dass es eine schwere Bürde sei und fragt, wie er morgens überhaupt aufsteht. Dean antwortet, dass dies eine gute Frage sei, und sieht in dem Moment Dr. Fuller auf dem Gang laufen, dessen Gesicht im Spiegel ganz entstellt ist. Sam hat einige Silberskalpelle geklaut und Sam wird von der Frau geküsst, die vorher Dean geküsst hatte. Als sie geht, sagen sie Martin ihren Plan: Alle drei sollen das Monster töten, doch Martin lehnt ab. Martin will gehen, doch Sam erzählt von dem Ereignis mit John. Martin sagt, dass er glaubte, unsterblich zu sein, doch dass er herausgefunden hat, dass er es nicht ist und nun nutzlos ist. Die Brüder gehen in Fullers leeres Büro und finden seine Schlüssel, weshalb er noch im Gebäude sein müsse. Sam kann Fuller in den Arm schlitzen, wird aber von Sicherheitsleuten überfallen, die er abwimmeln kann. In dem Moment kommt Martin und hält Sam vom Töten ab. Er sagt, dass Fullers Arm nicht brennt. Sam hat Medikamente injiziert bekommen und Dean besucht ihn in seiner Zelle und stellt fest, dass er sich unter den Medikamenten wie ein Betrunkener verhält. Sam berichtet Dean, dass der Arzt echt sei, weshalb er ihn fragt, ob Dean vielleicht halluziniert habe. Trotzdem sei es okay und Sam liebt Dean immer noch. Dean will nach dem Monster suchen und sagt, er habe einen Fehler gemacht. Dean trifft seine Ärztin auf dem Gang und sagt, er würde immer noch das Monster jagen. Er sagt, dass es ihm gut geht, doch Dr. Cartwright meint, dass er das selbst nicht glaube. Plötzlich sagt sie, dass alles seine Schuld sei: Ellens und Jos Tod und dass sie Luzifer nicht getötet haben. Dean würde nur Fehler machen und könne nichts dagegen tun. Als Dean sie wütend fragt, woher sie das wisse, kommt ein Wächter und sagt, dass Dean mit niemandem redet! Die Ärztin sagt, dass sie in Deans Kopf sei und er verrückt werde. Als er geht, sieht er jeden als Gespenst und bricht auf dem Gang zusammen. Fuller kommt zu Sam, der sich bei ihm entschuldigt, da er ihn für ein Monster gehalten habe. Fuller will wissen, warum, und Sam sagt, dass er auf seinen Bruder gehört habe und nun glaubt, dass es keine Monster gäbe. Fuller sagt, dass Monster sein geringstes Problem seien und Sam wie besessen sei. Sam meint, er würde das wissen, und möchte eine zweite Chance. Sam darf unter Beobachtung in den Tagesraum gehen, doch bei einem erneuten Ausraster würde er weggeschickt. Sam und Dean treffen sich in dem Tagesraum und Dean sagt ihm, dass immer Sam das Problem gewesen sei, weil er arrogant und verlogen sei. Auch die anderen Patienten sagen ihm, dass sie seinetwegen sterben würden. Sam boxt alle – in Wirklichkeit aber trifft er leeren Raum. Während Sam davongetragen wird, fragt sich Dean vollkommen geistesabwesend, was passiert. Dean geht zu Martin und sagt, dass die Brüder nun verrückt werden würden. Dean glaubt, dass das Wesen die Leute verrückt werden lässt und Martin glaubt das auch. Dean versucht herauszufinden, wie sie infiziert wurden, und kommt auf Wendy, die sie beide geküsst hat. Dean und Martin gehen aus dem Raum und Dean versucht, nicht auf die Risse in den Fliesen zu treten. Als sie einen Schrei hören, sehen sie eine tote Patientin und die Krankenschwester, die das Gespenst ist. Sie holt einen Spießer aus dem Gehirn und fährt ihn wieder in ihre Haut herein. Dean und Martin haben einen Kampf mit der Krankenschwester und Martin schafft es, sie mit dem Skalpell zu treffen. Ihre Haut brennt und sie rennt davon. Während Martin nach der Patientin sieht, sagt die Krankenschwester einem Wächter, dass die beiden sie angegriffen haben. Martin befiehlt Dean, das Monster zu jagen, während er sich um die Wächter kümmert. Als Wächter hereinkommen, legt sich Martin mit ihnen an und Dean entwischt. Dean ist noch benommen und folgt der Spur des Monsters. Die Krankenschwester geht zu Sam, der am Bett gefesselt ist und sie im Spiegel erkennt. Infiziert wurden sie, als sie die beiden untersucht hat. Sie sagt, dass die Anstalt ihr persönliches Restaurant sei und dass verrückte Gehirne am besten schmecken. Sie sagt, dass sie nur das aufbricht, was bereits in den Leuten vorhanden ist. Dann holt sie den Spießer raus, doch Dean kommt herein und holt sogleich das Skalpell heraus. Die Krankenschwester zieht ihren Knochenspießer ein und sie kämpfen. Sie kann Dean entwaffnen, würgt ihn an der Wand und will sein Gehirn essen. Dean schafft es, ihren Spießer abzubrechen, sich das Skalpell zu holen und sie zu töten. Dean ist wieder normal und er befreit Sam. Als der Alarm losgeht, verschwinden sie. Im Wald sind sie beim Impala, als Sam die Erkenntnis kommt, dass das Monster doch Recht hatte, weil er seinen Ärger die meiste Zeit unterdrückt. In Wirklichkeit ist er auf alles wütend, doch weiß er nicht, warum. Dean sagt, dass selbst wenn Sam Recht hätte, würde er Luzifer nicht in sich hinein lassen. Dean befiehlt Sam, all das zu begraben und zu vergessen, denn sonst würden sie wie Martin enden. Dean fragt Sam, ob er das verstanden habe, was Sam bejaht. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Martin Creaser Vorkommende Wesen *Gespenster Musik keine Musik vorhanden Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Sam, Interrupted (Sam, unterbrochen) *'Spanisch:' Sam, Interrumpido (Sam, unterbrochen) *'Französisch:' Vol au-dessus d'un nid de démons (Flug über ein Nest von Dämonen) *'Italienisch:' Il Virus Della Follia (Der Virus des Wahnsinns) *'Portugiesisch:' Sam, Interrompido (Sam, unterbrochen) *'Polnisch:' Przerwana lekcja Sama (Sams unterbrochene Lektion) *'Tschechisch:' Narušení (Unterbrechung) *'Ungarisch:' Az őrület határán (Der schmale Grat) *'Finnisch:' Hulluuden syövereissä (Die Tiefen des Wahnsinns) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 05